1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fountain toothbrush including a removable toothpaste reservoir supported from the handle end of the toothbrush remote from the bristles thereof, which handle end includes a manually actuatable pump operative to pump toothpaste from the reservoir through an internal passage in the toothbrush handle for discharge between the bristle tufts of the toothbrush.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of fountain toothbrushes heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,711,183, 1,944,067, 2,308,078, 3,864,047, 3,937,235, 4,408,920, 4,467,822, 4,692,047 and 4,733,983. However, these previously known forms of fountain toothbrushes include either a squeezeable toothpaste reservoir, a pumping system which is difficult to operate after having initially placed the toothbrush in the user's hand or a pumping system which incorporates an excessive number of parts and increases the cost of manufacture thereof. Further, these previously known forms of fountain toothbrushes also do not include structure which enables the toothpaste reservoir thereof to be readily refilled from a conventional collapsible tube of toothpaste.